


Frozen: Vocaloid Style!

by CJCroen1393



Series: Disney Parodies [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Evillious Chronicles, Frozen (2013), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Characters Reenacting Movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Yohio are the royal children of Lucifenia. After the deaths of their parents, Yohio is set to become king. But Yohio has a dark secret that he desperately wants to keep hidden. What will he do when the secret is no longer hidden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

_In Lucifenia's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear_  
 _Born with a secret power so great_  
 _Alone he stayed in fear_  
 _Although the force was hidden, one day he let it go_  
 _And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow..._

"Yohio?"

A five year old boy sat on the bed of his older brother, nudging him to wake him up.

"Yohioooooo? Yohiiiiiiiiiiiooooooo?"

"Oliver," mumbled the boy, "it's late. Go back to bed."

"But the sky is awake! So _I_ am awake!" said Oliver, dramatically.

"I don't care, Oliver. Go to bed." With that, Yohio shoved Oliver off of the bed.

But Oliver had an idea.

He crawled back onto the bed and whispered: "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Yohio opened his eyes and smirked.

\--------------------------------------

The brothers hurried down the stairs and into the ballroom. Yohio frantically shushed his brother as they walked. He didn't want them to get caught. They'd both be in big trouble if that happened.

"Do the magic!" said Oliver, "Do the magic!"

Yohio chuckled and began to conjure up crystals of ice and snow. He smiled at his brother and whispered "Are you ready?"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically, and Yohio swiftly covered the whole ballroom in snow. Oliver giggled joyously. He didn't know where Yohio got these powers, but he didn't care; his brother's powers were unique and he always used them to make him happy.

The two of them made the snowman they wanted, a tiny little thing a tiny carrot for a nose. Yohio began to speak through it in a silly voice.

"Hello! My name is James! And I like warm hugs!"

"I LOVE YOU JAMES!" shouted Oliver as he hugged the snowman.

Oliver and Yohio both began ice-skating, Yohio pushing them along with his powers as Oliver danced with James.

"Watch me fly!" shouted Oliver as he jumped off a tall snow hill. Yohio hurriedly conjured another hill to cushion his fall, but Oliver kept jumping around from such heights, attempting to jump from hill to hill.

"Oliver!" shouted Yohio, getting more concerned, "Please, slow down! You're gonna get--"

Yohio attempted to make another snow cushion. But he missed his aim. And the ice hit Oliver's head and he fell over, unconscious.

"Oliver?" said Yohio, running to his brother in a panic. "Oliver? Oliver, please wake up! You feel so cold! MOM! DAD! COME IN HERE QUICK!"

Yohio began to cry, in both fear and sadness, as he held his little brother close to him. His powers started to go out of control; spires of ice began to form everywhere. James melted away as Yohio's powers resonated through the ballroom. Yohio's cries awoke both his parents.

King Albert and Queen Anne rushed to the room immediately. They were shocked at what they saw.

"Yohio!" shouted the king, "This has gone too far!"

He picked his sons up and Anne looked at them in concern.

"What will we do?" she asked.

"I think We should seek help. From experts..." said the king.

\--------------------------------------

Soon enough, the family was headed to a nearby forest. There, they happened upon a strange bunch of houses.

From those houses came a group of humanoid creatures called Trolls. 

The leader, a tall woman dressed in red walked up to them. Her name was Meiko and she was the Trolls' leaders.

"Was he born with the magic or cursed?"

"Born." said the Queen.

Meiko nodded, then inspected Oliver.

"You're lucky it was only his head. The heart can't be easily changed. But the head can be persuaded."

She began to conjure up Oliver's memories and changed them. Playing with Yohio in the snow created in the ballroom became him playing with Yohio in real snow outside.

"He'll be okay."

"But he won't remember that I have powers?" asked Yohio.

"It's for the best." said his father.

"Yohio," said Meiko, "listen to me...your powers will only grow."

She looked to the sky and conjured an effigy of Yohio, older and taller. 

"With powers like his, Yohio can create beauty..."

The effigy created a large amount of beautiful imagery from his ice powers.

"But it also comes with danger. He must learn to control them...fear will be his enemy."

A bright red crowd formed around the effigy, which cowered in fear as the crowd attacked him. The effigy screamed before vanishing away. Yohio cowered into his father's arms.

"No." said the king, firmly, "We'll protect him. I know he can control his powers. Until then, we shall limit his contact with the outside world. Keep his powers hidden. From everyone. Including Oliver."

And so, everyone did as the king said. Yohio was always in his room, under the pretense that he was training for his future as the king. Oliver didn't quite understand why.

\--------------------------------------

One morning, Oliver looked out the window to see snow falling. He smiled cheerfully and ran to Yohio's room, knocking on the door.

"Yohio?" he asked.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
 _C'mon let's go and play!_  
 _I never see you anymore, come out the door! It's like you've gone away!_  
 _We used to be best buddies, but now we're not!_  
 _I wish you would tell me why!_  
 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" he added.

"Go away, Oliver." said Yohio from behind the door.

"Okay, bye." said Oliver, sadly.

Yohio was given new gloves by his mother.

"These will help." she said, "Remember: Conceal it..."

"Don't feel it." finished Yohio.

"Don't let it show." said the king.

A few years later, a teenage Oliver ran to Yohio's door and knocked.

"Yohio?"

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
 _Or ride our bike around the halls?_  
 _I feel some company is overdue_  
 _I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!_  
 _("Hang in there, Joan!")_  
 _It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms_  
 _Watching the hours tick by!_  
 _("Tick tock, tick, tock, tick tock")_

Yohio paced around his room in fear as ice began to form around him.

"I'm scared!" he said to his parents, "It's growing! It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse." said his mother, soothingly, as she tried to hug him. He shrunk away.

"No! Don't touch me!" he said, "I-I don't want to hurt you."

The king and queen looked at each other sadly.

An eighteen year old Oliver ran passed Yohio's room and was about to knock. But he paused and walked away. He didn't think he should waste his time. Yohio would never come out.

The king and queen were going to a wedding in the country of Marlon, across the sea.

"See you in two weeks!" said Oliver, hugging his father with a smile.

Yohio, out of his room for the first time in a while, bowed to his parents and asked "Do...do you really have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Yohio." said the king with a kind smile.

"We'll see you in two weeks." said the queen.

Several days later, Oliver and Yohio received terrible news.

The king and queen's boat had been capsized.

They were dead.

Oliver attended the funeral. He was upset that he hadn't seen Yohio, but he didn't blame him.

He walked up to Yohio's room and knocked very gently on the door.

"Yohio?"

_Please, I know you're in there._  
 _People are asking where you've been._  
 _They say "have courage", and I'm trying to._  
 _I'm right out here for you._  
 _Just let me in!_  
 _We only have each other, it's just you and me._  
 _What are we gonna do?_

Oliver's voice quavered into a small sob. 

"D-do you wanna build a snowman?"

He sat there quietly. Yohio didn't respond to him. He just sat there quietly behind the door, with his back to it, hugging his knees.

He felt nothing but sorrow. His powers had spread throughout the room and for once, he didn't care. Every snowflake floated overhead, motionless in the air.

Yohio cried silently into his arms. And while he didn't know it, just outside the door, Oliver did the same.

To be continued...


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yohio is coronated and Oliver falls in love at first sight.

A great flood of people entered the Lucifenian square. This was the first time in years that people had been allowed in the country.

It was Prince Yohio's twenty-first birthday and it meant that he was going to be officially coronated as king. 

In the castle, a courtier knocked on Oliver's door.

"Prince Oliver?" he asked, "Wake up."

Oliver yawned and said "Yeah...whatever." before going back to sleep.

"Prince Oliver?" repeated the courtier, "It's coronation day."

"Yeah," mumbled Oliver, "It is..."

Then Oliver realized and bolted upward.

"I-it's coronation day?"

Oliver quickly got dressed and ran out of his room, spinning cheerfully around a maid who smiled at him.

"IT'S CORONATION DAY!!!"

_The window is open so's that door!_  
 _I didn't know they did that anymore!_  
 _Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates?_  
 _For years I roamed these empty halls_  
 _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
 _Finally they're opening up the gates!_  
 _There'll be actual real live people_  
 _It'll be totally strange!_  
 _Wow am I so ready for this change!_  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _There'll be music, there'll be light_  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _I'll be dancing through the night_  
 _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
 _But I'm somewhere in that zone!_  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _I won't be alone_

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" he said cheerfully. But then, a thought dawned on him.

"What if I meet _THE_ one?"

_Tonight imagine me, vest and all_  
 _Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
 _The picture of sophisticated grace!_  
 _I suddenly see her standing there_  
 _A beautiful lady tall and fair_  
 _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_  
 _But then we laugh and talk all evening_  
 _Which is totally bizarre_  
 _Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_  
 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
 _There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
 _For the first time in forever_  
 _I could be noticed by someone!_  
 _And I know it is totally crazy_  
 _To dream I'd find romance!_  
 _But for the first time in forever_

"At least I've got a chance!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Yohio stood in his room, looking in the mirror.

The coronation made him nervous; he was required to remove his gloves and hold a scepter and bauble during it, but he knew that his powers would act up during that time.

He practiced, picking up a lamp and scented candle.

_Don't let them in_  
 _Don't let them see_  
 _Be the good boy you always have to be._  
 _Conceal, don't feel_  
 _Put on a show_

He looked at his hands. The lamp and candle were beginning to freeze. He panicked, put them back and put his gloves back on.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._  
 _But it's only for today_  
 _It's agony to wait_

He opened the door and commanded:

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

\-----------------------------------------------

Oliver ran out of the open gates, happily greeting everyone.

_For the first time in forever_

\-----------------------------------------------

Yohio walked toward the balcony.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see..._

\-----------------------------------------------

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

Oliver ran through the square, excitedly greeting everyone he met.

\-----------------------------------------------

_Be the good boy you always have to be._

Yohio opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside for the first time in years.

\-----------------------------------------------

_A chance to change my lonely world!_

Oliver ran about, jumping and laughing with joy.

\-----------------------------------------------

_Conceal..._

Yohio looked out at the crowd in apprehension.

\-----------------------------------------------

_A chance to find true love!_

Oliver passed a flower shop, and the florist waved to him with a smile.

\-----------------------------------------------

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

Yohio repeated that to himself every day of his life. Somehow, it didn't seem to work.

\-----------------------------------------------

_I know it all ends tommorrow_  
 _So it has to be today!_  
 _For the first time in forever!_  
 _For the first time in forever!_  
 _Nothing's in my way!_

"OOF!"

Oliver fell into a boat on the dock. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

He looked up to see a horse, holding the boat steady with his hoof, and next to the horse was a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and a long flowing green dress. The woman looked to be around his age and she smiled and held out a helping hand.

"Here," she said, "let me help!"

"Oh," said Oliver, feeling a blush creep upon his face, "I-it's okay, I got it!"

He tried to stand up, but slipped and they fell on top of each other.

"OH!" they both shouted.

"Sorry!" said the girl.

"N-no!" said Oliver, "It's alright, it's awkward...I mean, I'm awkward! You're beautiful--wait, what?"

"Oh," said the girl as they both found their footing, "I forgot my manners! I'm Princess Delphine of Marlon."

"Prince Oliver of Lucifenia." said Oliver.

"Prince?" asked Delphine, "Your Highness!"

She bowed and her horse followed suit, causing the boat to tilt again. Oliver and Delphine once again fell on top of each other.

"Oh," said Princess Delphine, "Sorry, again!"

"Oh!" said Oliver, "No! It's fine! I mean, if it was my brother then yeah, it'd be totally different but it's not so...um...I'll see you at the party!"

With that, Oliver ran off, blushing like a tomato.

Delphine, meanwhile, just waved cheerfully at Oliver. And again, her horse followed suit.

"Oh no..." said Delphine, realizing that the boat was tipping over again. With that, she fell into the lake.

\-----------------------------------------------

At the coronation, a chorus was playing and Yohio stood in front of the minister, who held the scepter and bauble. Oliver stood next to Yohio and smiled at Princess Delphine. Delphine smiled back and waved.

Yohio was about to pick up the scepter and bauble but the minister gave him a look.

"Your Majesty," he said, "the gloves."

Yohio looked at his gloves nervously. The minister smiled kindly.

"I know you need them," he said, "but you have to physically touch these for the coronation to be complete."

Yohio took a deep breath and removed his gloves. He picked up the two objects and held his breath as the minister declared his coronation complete.

 _I can do this,_ thought Yohio, _I can do this..._

He looked down, hesitantly. His fears were realized: They were starting to freeze.

 _I CAN'T DO THIS!_ he thought, _I CAN'T DO THIS!_

When the minister was done, Yohio quickly put the objects back and put his gloves back on. The crowd cheered for him and he forced a smile. He looked at Oliver who smiled and clapped for him.

And then, Yohio's forced smile became genuine.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!
> 
> And no, this is not anyone's present.


	3. Love is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a marriage is planned and a secret is revealed.

The coronation party was in full swing as the brothers stood together, watching the crowd dance. Oliver shifted rather uncomfortably; he and Yohio hadn't been around each other for a long time. He didn't know what he should be saying.

"Hi."

Oliver blinked. He turned to look at Yohio.

"H-hi _me?_ " he asked.

"Yes." said Yohio with a smile.

"Oh!" said Oliver, awkwardly, "Uh, hi!"

Another silence.

"You look very handsome tonight." said Yohio.

"Oh, thanks!" said Oliver, "You look handsomer! I mean--wait, that's not a word is it?--I mean you look _more_ handsome...I mean--!"

But Yohio simply chuckled and said "Thank you."

Oliver smiled back at him.

"So this is what a party looks like." said Oliver, "I've never seen so much people!"

"Yeah," said Yohio, "And what is that amazing smell?"

Both brothers took deep breaths and said, in unison: "Chocolate!"

They laughed. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the appearance of a courtier.

"Your highness," he said, "Meet Gakupo Camui, the Duke of Asmonkey..."

"ASMODEAN!" corrected the Duke, a tall man with long purple hair who was currently flanked by two female bodyguards, one with long blonde hair and another with short green hair, "Now, as your closest partner in trade, I would like to offer you your first dance as king."

"Oh, thank you," said Yohio, "But I don't dance. My brother does, though!"

"Wait, what!?" asked Oliver.

"Well, then," said Gakupo, "Lucky you!" 

With that, the duke snatched Oliver away and prepared to dance with him. Yohio waved and stifled a laugh while mumbling "Sorry!"

\-----------------------------------

"I'm like an agile peacock!" declared the Duke, as he danced in a remarkably strange way. Oliver was having a tough time keeping up with him. "It's so nice to have the gates open! But I can't help but wonder why they were closed in the first place! Do _you_ know the reason, HMMM?"

Oliver didn't know how to respond to this, so he just said "No, actually."

"Oh well," said Gakupo as he dipped Oliver, "They don't call me 'The Dancing Devil' for nothing!"

Oliver looked up to see Yohio, smiling and waving as if to say "Enjoying yourself?"

Oliver responded with a grin that said "You're so dead for this!"

\-----------------------------------

When the dance was done, Oliver walked up to Yohio, his feet very sore.

"He sure is lively," said Yohio.

"Especially for a man in heels!" said Oliver, attempting to catch his breath, "It was fun, though! I wish it could be like this all the time!"

"Me too," said Yohio. But he paused and his smile faded.

"But it can't." he added.

"But, Yohio--"

"It just _CAN'T!_ "

Oliver stood there, unable to say anything. He decided to leave Yohio alone for a little while.

Oliver walked through the crowd and ran into a lady in green.

"Heh," said Princess Delphine, "I'm glad I ran into you!"

Oliver smiled.

\---------------------------------

Oliver and Delphine walked together, talking about families and other things.

As Oliver wanted, they laughed and talked all evening.

"So wait, you have how many sisters?" he asked Delphine.

"Twelve," said Delphine, grinning. "Two of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years. Oh well, sisters are like that."

"Brothers too." said Oliver, "Yohio and I were really close when we were kids. Then one day he just...shut me out."

Delphine took Oliver's hand and said "I would never shut you out."

Oliver grinned and said "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" said Delphine.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face!_  
 _And then suddenly I bump into you!_

"I was thinking the same thing!" said Delphine, "Because,

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place,_  
 _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue!_  
 _But with you! I've found my place!_

_I see your face!_

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Love is an open door!_  
 _Love is an open door_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _Love is an open door!_

The two of them ran happily through the courtyard, Oliver ecstatic that they were able to leave the gates. They sat together on a roof and watched the stars.

 _I mean it's crazy,_ sang Delphine, _We finish each other's--_  
 _Sandwiches!_ sang Oliver.  
 _That's what I was gonna say!_

_I never met someone who thinks so much like ME!_  
 _Jinx! Jinx again!_  
 _Our mental synchronization, can't have but one explanation!_  
 _You and I were just meant to be!_  
 _Say goodbye_  
 _To the pain of the past_  
 _We don't have to feel it any more_  
 _Love is an open door_  
 _Love is an open door_  
 _Life can be so much more_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _With you!_  
 _Love is an open door_

They smiled at each other. At this point, Oliver couldn't control himself.

"Can I say something crazy?" 

He took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Delphine gasped in shock.

"Can I say something even crazier?" she asked, "YES!"

\------------------------------------------------------

The two of them rushed back to the party to find Yohio. When they caught up to him, Oliver spoke first.

"Yohio!" he said, "I--uh, _we_ \--we want to know, we...um..."

"We want your blessing!" said Delphine.

Yohio was silent.

"My blessing for what?" he asked.

"Delphine and I are getting married!" said Oliver.

"What?" asked Yohio, flatly.

"We're getting married! Oh! Do you think we could live here when we're married?"

"Oliver--"

"I'm sure we could!" said Delphine.

"Oliv--"

"We could invite all twelve of your sisters to stay with us! I'm sure there's room--"

"OLIVER!" said Yohio, finally catching his brother's attention, "Nobody's sisters are going to live here, because nobody's getting married."

"W-what?" asked Oliver.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Yohio. He glanced at Delphine and added, "Alone?"

"No." said Oliver, "Whatever you can say to me, you can say to _us._ "

"Fine." said Yohio, "You can't marry a girl you've just met."

"You can if it's true love." countered Oliver.

"Oliver, what do you know about true love?" asked Yohio, coldly.

"More than you!" snapped Oliver, "All you know how to do is shut people out!"

Oliver regretted saying this the minute he saw the look on Yohio's face. He looked hurt.

"You asked for my blessing," said Yohio, "but my answer is no."

Yohio then turned to a guard and said the words that terrified Oliver.

"The party is over, close the gates."

"What!?" said Oliver, "Yohio, no!"

He ran to grab Yohio's hand but accidentally removed his glove.

"G-give me my glove!" shouted Yohio, but Oliver didn't listen.

"Yohio," he pleaded, "please! I can't live like this anymore!"

Yohio looked at him solemnly.

"Then leave." he said, and then he turned and walked away.

Oliver's eyes went misty.

"W-what did I ever do to you!?" he called out.

"Enough, Oliver."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF!?"

"I said... _ENOUGH!_ " shouted Yohio.

And, without thinking, he waved his uncovered hand.

Before he could even register what was happening, spikes of ice were shooting out of the floor in front of him. Oliver shielded Delphine, who gasped in horror. The Duke jumped back and hid behind his two bodyguards in shock. The other patrons at the party had mixed reactions of shock and surprise and fear.

And Yohio could only stare at what he had done, feeling nothing but shame and regret.

"Sorcery!" hissed the Duke after a long, stunned silence, "I knew something dubious was going on here!"

Hearing that hurt Yohio. But it didn't hurt him nearly as much as what he _saw_.

The look of fear on Oliver's face.

"Yohio..." he said, very quietly.

Yohio ran.

\---------------------------------------------

Once in the courtyard, Yohio was immediately met with applause and camera flashes.

He ran through the courtyard, attempting to get away from the crowd. A woman holding a baby walked up to him, her eyes filled with concern that he didn't feel he deserved.

"Your highness," she said, "are you alright?"

Yohio couldn't say anything. He simply backed away into a fountain. But once he touched the fountain, the water froze solid. The crowd was horrified.

"THERE HE IS!" shouted a voice. Yohio turned to see the duke standing in the doorway. His bodyguards were pointing guns at Yohio. "STOP HIM!"

"P-please," begged Yohio, "just stay away from me! Stay away!"

Ice shot from his hand again and froze the ground under the duke and his guards' feet. The duke sat up in horror.

"M-monster..." he muttered before pointing a finger at Yohio and shouting "MONSTER!"

Yohio turned to the crowd, his eyes watering. Everyone looked terrified. Even the woman who was trying to help him.

Yohio ran. He ran as far as he could. He finally made it to the port, where he reached a dead end.

"YOHIO!" said a familiar voice.

Yohio turned around to see Oliver and Princess Delphine running his way, a look of great concern on the former's face.

Yohio backed away, only to find that the water of the port froze beneath his feet. He looked ahead then looked at Oliver.

"Wait, please!" called out Oliver, "Don't go!"

Yohio shook his head. He started running, letting the water freeze as he ran.

"Wait!" shouted Oliver, desperately as he tried his best to follow his brother. But it was too late. Yohio was gone.

Delphine and Oliver watched as the entire port froze solid and snow began to fall. They looked at each other and wandered back to the courtyard.

"Are you okay?" asked Delphine.

"No." said Oliver.

"D-did you know?" 

"No."

\------------------------------------------------------------

The snow was falling back at the courtyard. Everyone else was looking very confused. After all, it was snowing in the middle of summer.

"It's snowing!" said the Duke, looking terrified, "It's snowing! The king has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him!" he added to his bodyguards.

"Wait, no!" said Oliver.

"And you!" shouted the Duke, "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster like him!?"

"No!" said Oliver, defensively, "I'm completely ordinary!"

"That's right," said Delphine, "he is!"

Oliver gave her an angry look and Delphine chuckled nervously and added "In the best way."

"My brother's not a monster!" added Oliver to the Duke.

"He nearly killed me!" shouted the Duke.

"You slipped on ice." countered Delphine.

"HIS ice!" shouted the Duke.

"He didn't mean it," said Oliver, "he didn't mean any of this. He was just scared. Tonight was my fault so, I'm the one who should go after him. Bring me my horse, please!" he added to a courtier.

"Wait!" said Delphine, "You can't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

Oliver chuckled as he mounted his horse.

"Yohio isn't dangerous. I'll bring him back and set everything right."

"I'm going with you." said Delphine.

"No," said Oliver, "if anything happens, you're all Lucifenia has left. I want you to stay here and keep everything in order."

"I give you my word." said Delphine.

With that, Oliver rode away, in the direction that his brother went.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to recap, casting in order of appearance:
> 
> Oliver=Anna  
> Yohio(loid)=Elsa  
> James=Olaf  
> Big Al=The King  
> Sweet Ann=The Queen  
> Meiko=Grand Pabbie  
> Princess Delphine (my OC)=Prince Hans  
> Gakupo=Duke of Weselton  
> Gumi and Lily=Duke's Bodyguards
> 
> Characters who haven't shown up yet but will:  
> Rin=Kristoff  
> Len=Sven  
> Cubi=Marshmallow


	4. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a young man stops hiding his true self and creates something beautiful.

Yohio had run until he couldn't run anymore. He looked around and realized that he was now on the North Mountain.

Snow was falling and wind was blowing. He shook his head sadly and walked across the snowy mountain.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
 _Too dark to see a thing_  
 _A knigdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king._  
 _The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_  
 _I couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried..._

He put his arms around himself and continued walking, then began to repeat his mantra.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_  
 _Be the good boy you always have to be_  
 _Conceal don't feel_  
 _Don't let them know..._

He looked at his remaining glove. A look of determination replaced his look of sadness. There was no point in him wearing the glove anymore.

He pulled it off and let it be born away by the wind.

_Well, now they know!_

He held up his hands and smiled as he let his powers shine.

_Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore!_

He waved his hands and a snowman materialized on the ground in front of him.

_Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door!_

He happily created more shots of icy magic, letting them fly into the wind and fall to the ground. He smiled. It felt...good.

_I don't care what they're going to say!_  
 _Let the storm rage on_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

He removed his cape and let it fly away into the wind with his glove.

Feeling even happier, Yohio walked across the mountain and looked around at its beautiful scenery.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

He ran towards the gorge. Closing the gap between both sides of the gorge was no problem for someone with his powers. He conjured a beautiful staircase made entirely out of ice.

_It's time to see what I can do_  
 _To test the limits and break through_  
 _No right no wrong no rules for me_  
 _I'M FREE!_

He stepped on the staircase, and to his delight his magic made it look even better. He ran across the staircase, his arms stretched out wide as his magic made the staircase longer and more intricate.

_Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _I am one with the wind and sky!_  
 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _You'll never see me cry!_  
 _Here I stand_

He stomped his foot on the ground, creating a massive floor out of ice.

_And here I'll stay!_  
 _Let the storm rage on..._

With just a raise of his arms, Yohio conjured an enormous palace. The palace, with its walls, turrets, towers, doors and other structures raising out of the ground, all created by his magic.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
 _My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around_  
 _And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!_

As a beautiful chandelier appeared above him, Yohio removed his crown.

"I'm never going back!" he declared as he tossed his crown away, "The past is in the past!"

He pulled out the ribbon that held his ponytail together and let his long white hair flow behind his back. He tousled his hair with a smile then looked at his attire; that needed to change too.

_Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_  
 _Let it go! Let it go!_  
 _That perfect boy is gone!_

He conjured a suit of ice, with long, flowing sleeves, a pair of long white trousers, transparent glass boots and a shirt that exposed part of his bare chest. A cape flowed down behind him, made out of transparent, icy fabric and adorned with patterns of snowflakes. The entire outfit sparkled and shone, as though it was covered in sequins. He beamed with new found confidence as he strode across the hall and to the beautiful balcony of his new home. He stood upon the balcony and looked at the rising sun as it gave its light to make the snow on the mountain glitter brightly.

_Here I stand in the light of day!_  
 _Let the storm rage on..._

"The cold never bothered me anyway." he said with a grin.

With that, Yohio turned his back and walked back into the palace, slamming the doors behind him.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song deserved its own chapter, for obvious reasons.
> 
> And don't get too excited about the double update. This is just something I did 'cause I was excited about getting to this song :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So I already started a new Disney spoof!
> 
> I recently saw Frozen and it BLEW ME AWAY *q* 
> 
> This was going to star Rin and Len, but I decided to give the PowerFX Vocaloids some love! Oliver and Yohioloid are both adorable, plus Yohio actually has hair like Elsa's!
> 
> Instead, Rin will be Kristoff and Len will be a human version of Sven.
> 
> I hope to continue this one soon!


End file.
